Voyeur
by Misery Incarnate
Summary: Bella loved to watch her dance, it was the only reason she went to the club. Tonight everything changes.


**Voyeur**

With a drink in her hand Bella made her way to the edge of the dance floor. She found a bar stool and made herself comfortable. Her eyes scanned the dance floor looking for her, the reason why she came.

Bella had never been one to go to places alone, much less clubs. Yet every Friday night she showed up at Sin alone. The blonde haired goddess that graced the dance floor wasn't there yet, but Bella wasn't worried. The mysterious girl never failed to show on Friday nights. She always showed up with her friends and danced her seductive dances for all to see.

Finishing her first drink Bella went back to the bar to buy another. As she was standing in line she saw her. Trying to be inconspicuous Bella followed her with her peripheral vision. The girl smiled at her tall male friend flashing her beautiful straight and white teeth at him. He pulled her into a hug and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand. Bella looked away saddened, she always fell for the straight ones.

After tipping the bartender Bella made her way back to her spot. Immediately she found the tan girl and watched as she used the tall male as a pole. She lithely wrapped herself around his body, sliding her hands all over him. Bella fantasized that it was her the sexy woman was touching and feeling. The ache between her legs became too much so Bella began to rub them together in search for fiction. It wasn't enough.

The bathrooms were dirty, but the girl had her too worked up. If Bella had any hopes of watching the girl for the rest of the night she had to massage out the ache. Finding that the last stall was empty Bella walked in and locked the door. Hastily she leaned her back against one side of the stall and propped her leg on the seat of the toilet. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to mid thigh; with practiced ministrations she began rubbing her clit and just when she was about to cum she would switch to fingering herself, and then go back rubbing. After a few minutes she hollowed her cheeks and bit on them to prevent her from screaming as she gave herself an orgasm.

Opening the stall door Bella walked to the sinks. She saw someone standing there and instantly recognized her. The sexy woman was facing her, Bella felt her whole body flush and she was wet again. Taking a step towards the sink she stood next to the girl. She reached for the soap pump, but the girl put a hand on her wrist and stopped her. She stepped behind Bella wrapping both their hands around Bella's waist. Bella was watching the girl so she wasn't surprised when the girl brought wrapped her right arm around her and cupped her left breast.

Bending slightly the girl brought her mouth to Bella's ear and whispered.

"I see you staring me every Friday night. Do you like watching me dance?"

"Yes." Bella breathed.

"Does my dancing turn you on?" She didn't wait for Bella to answer before she continued. "Now that's a silly question to ask, I know it does. I can smell you from here."

Bella moaned quietly.

"Tell me where you pleasuring yourself in that stall?"

"Yes." Bella rubbed her thighs together. Being this close to the girl was more than she could handle.

"Were you thinking about me?"

A moan was the only answer Bella could give. Bella watched, surprised, as the girl lifted Bella's left hand and sucked her fingers into her mouth.

"Mmm." She moaned around Bella's fingers before releasing them from her mouth. "It makes me so wet knowing that I do this to you."

At that moment the bathroom door opened and the girl was gone before Bella could say anything.

Shaken by the odd encounter Bella left the restroom and walked back to her spot. When she sat down she spotted the girl and continued to watch her. This time she noticed that the girl was staring back. She gave a sly smile when Bella held her gaze. Another hour passed and Bella couldn't take anymore taking her keys out of her pocket she waited until the girl could see her, she tilted her head towards the exit and shook her keys. Sans hesitation the girl left the dance floor and walked silently behind Bella.

When they got to the car Bella walked to the pressed the girl against the car and this time it was the girl's turn to moan.

"What's your name?"

"Rosalie." She said.

"Mine's Bella. I expect you to remember it because I'm gonna make you scream it multiple times tonight." Bella said with certainty and Rosalie moaned again.

Bella got into the car, Rosalie followed suit. Once they were out of the parking garage Bella turned her head towards Rosalie.

"Spread your legs."

Rosalie did as she was told. Bella placed a hand on Rosalie's leg and then moved it high up her thigh. She snaked it between her thighs, pushing Rosalie's already short dress higher and searched for her center. When she reached her goal she was surprised to find that there was no cloth blocking her.

"You're such a fucking naughty girl, aren't you Rosalie?" Bella asked as she pushed two fingers inside Rosalie.

"Uh huh." Rosalie answered unable to articulate anything else.

"I want a better answer than that." Bella slapped Rosalie's cunt.

"Yes, fuck yes." Rosalie answered panting.

Moving her fingers in and out of Rosalie at a fast pace Bella fought to pay attention to the road. She tried to twist her hand to give Rosalie different sensations, but her wrist would only allow so much. As it would happen it didn't matter much. Rosalie's moans started growing louder.

"Shut up. The windows are down and we're about to pull up to a red light." Bella ordered.

Rosalie tried to silence herself, but to no avail. The man in the car next to them heard the moans and looked over with desire and lust. In a surge or jealous Bella rolled up the windows, she wanted to be the only one privy to Rosalie's orgasm.

Rosalie twitched as Bella made a pass over her sensitive clit and then brought her hands to her mouth.

"You soaked my seat, bitch."

Rosalie, in her post orgasmic haze, didn't say anything in return.

As Bella pulled into her drive way Rosalie straightened herself out and they headed inside. As soon as the door shut Bella had Rosalie pinned to the wall. It was race to undress each other. Hands and lips were everywhere; pushing, pulling, grabbing, kissing, and licking.

Once the girls made it to the bedroom Bella took control again. She ordered Rosalie to sit on the edge of the bed and then lay back. Kneeling in between Rosalie's legs Bella leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

"You smell delicious." She spoke.

A single word fell from Rosalie's lips "Please."

Wasting no more time Bella leaned closed and blew on Rosalie's center. Rosalie lifted her hips towards Bella's face, but Bella placed a hand on each hip and pushed her down.

"Stay still or I won't do anything at all."

Rosalie whimpered, but tried to still herself.

Bella blew another breath against Rosalie and then stuck out her tongue and tasted Rosalie. Softly she moved her tongue along Rosalie's slit. She moaned at Rosalie's flavor. Unable to contain herself any longer she darted her tongue inside of Rosalie and moved her hand down Rosalie's body until her thumb could rub circles against Rosalie's nub nub.

The moans coming from Rosalie's mouth grew louder and the second that Bella moved her hands down to Rosalie's thighs to spread them further Rosalie grabbed Bella's head pushing it into her. Taking the hint Bella sucked on Rosalie's clit while drawing figure eights with her tongue. She then took a single finger and started to pump Rosalie's pussy with it. After it was lubed she moved to Rosalie's lower entrance and gently probed. Rosalie moaned loudly. Taking the moan as a green light Bella pushed inside of Rosalie, stopping at her knuckled. Gently she pulled her finger back out and slowly pushed it in again.

Between Bella finger fucking her ass and eating her out Rosalie didn't last a minute. As promised she screamed Bella's name as she came. Bella tried to drink in all of Rosalie's juices, but some still spilled down her chin onto her neck and chest.

Removing her finger from Rosalie Bella wiped her hands on the comforter, but before she could reach her face Rosalie sat up and licked Bella's chin, tasting herself. There was no recovery time allotted for the girls. Immediately they were all hands and tongues again. They kept it up for hours before passing out.

Rosalie woke first; stealthily she removed herself from Bella's bed. Walking into the kitchen she looked around for something to eat. She found pancake batter. Rosalie jumped when she felt to arms wrap around her waist.

"I could have burned you with the pan!" Rosalie screeched.

"But you didn't." Bella challenged. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes, I hope you don't mind."

"Trust me, I don't. How do you feel about strawberries?"

"I love them." Rosalie said.

"I'm going to make us a strawberry glaze for the pancakes."

After mixing the ingredients for the strawberry glaze and letting it cook for a few minutes Bella dipped a spoon into the sauce, blew on it and then offered the spoon to Rosalie.

"Taste this."

Rosalie moaned at the taste.

"It's delicious." She moaned at the taste. "but, it would be better on you."

Bella dipped her finger into the cooling sauce and offered her finger to Rosalie, in which she greedily took it into her mouth.

"That was delightful, but I believe it would be absolutely mouth-watering here." She pinched Bella's bare nipple. Bella moaned then covered her nipple in the strawberry sauce. Rosalie dipped her head and flicked Bella's nipple with her tongue. Lifting herself onto the counter Bella opened herself to Rosalie.

Licking her way down Bella's body Rosalie wasted no time. She lapped at Bella mercilessly until she squirted all over her face. When Rosalie was done she looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to go. Quickly she dressed and headed for the door.

"You didn't even get to eat breakfast." Bella stated sadly.

"I had the best breakfast, in my opinion." Rosalie smiled as she replied. "I have to go."

Bella gave Rosalie a hug and Rosalie walked to the door. Before exiting she yelled out to Bella. "I expect you to watch me next Friday."

Bella heard the door shut then smiled.


End file.
